disney_media_xfandomcom-20200215-history
High School Musical: Get in the Picture
High School Musical: Get in the Picture 'was a reality-based TV series, which debuted July 20, 2008 on the television channel ABC. Stan Carrizosa was named the winner on September 8, 2008. Tierney Chamberlain was the runner-up. The series was a spin-off of the popular Disney High School Musical franchise. Nick Lachey is the series host. The faculty were Jen Malenke, Regina Williams, Tiana Brown, Rob Adler, Chris Prinzo and Montre Burton. Guest appearances and finale judging by Kenny Ortega. The show conducted a nationwide talent hunt followed by a group of contestants undergoing training to hone their skills. Grand Prize A record contract with Disney, and a music video to an original song, "Just Gettin' Started" to be shown during the credits High School Musical 3: Senior Year. The contestants who did not advance were forced to go into the Chorus. However, the Chorus stayed on the show and were allowed to be backup singers/dancers in the music video. Taping Locations Get in the Picture was taped at Murray High School in Murray, Utah. Murray High School was the venue used for the auditorium scene of High School Musical, as well as other films Read It and Weep, Take Down and Minutemen. It is also the high school of American Idol runner-up David Archuleta. Taping also took place at a Kmart store in Draper, Utah. The finale was taped as the Pasadena Civic Auditorium in Pasadena, California. Ratings While the franchise may have had a built-in audience, the Nielsen ratings were surprisingly low, and the show was considered a major disappointment for the summer 2008 season by the entertainment media. Besides being topped by re-runs of sitcoms on CBS and Deal or No Deal encores along with the 2008 Summer Olympics on NBC, and many weeks by various repeats from Fox, the series was also constantly outrated in the 18-49 demo by the Spanish language telenovela Al Diablo con los Guapos on Univisionl the telenovela beat HSM: Get in the Picture on five consecutive Mondays (August 11 through September 8) in the overall ratings those weeks. Additionally in August, in markets where a pre-season edition of NFL Monday Night Football on ESPN aired over a broadcast station, the show was either pre-empted or delayed until a later time or date on the local ABC affiliate (which is usually the default station which takes ESPN simulcasts). The finale also suffered the same fate on September 8 within the Twin Cities of Minnesota, Green Bay and Milwaukee markets for the early portion of the Monday Night Football regular season premiere doubleheader. Top 12 Contestants Performances 'Eastern Finals *"Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia and performed by James and Tierney *"Leave the Pieces" by The Wreckers and performed by Briana and Tony *"I Want It That Way" by The Backstreet Boys and performed by Bailey and John *"Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat and performed by Anthony and Jessalyn *"Change the World" by Eric Clapton and performed by Isaiah and Ciara Eliminated: Ciara, Jessalyn, John and Tony 'Western Finals' *"Everything" by Michael Buble and performed by Stan and Christina *"You'll Think of Me" by Keith Urban and performed by Shayna and TJ *"Hold My Hand" by Hootie and the Blowfish and performed by Ether and Lauren *"Vacation" by Go-Go's and performed by Christie and Madison *"Inside Out" by Eve 6 and performed by Britney and Sean Eliminated: Sean, Britney, Madison and Lauren 'Top 12' *"Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield and performed by Tierney, Stan and Isaiah *"There's Always Someone Cooler Than You" by Ben Folds and performed by Bailey, Anthony and Christie *"The Remedy" by Jason Mraz and performed by Ether, Shayna and James *"Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson and performed by TJ, Christina and Briana Send to the Chorus: Christie and Briana. Best Performer: Tierney 'Top 10' *"Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis and performed by James and Bailey *"Austin" by Blake Shelton and performed by Shayna and Stan *"Boston" by Augustana and performed by Isaiah and Christina *"I Don't Wanna Be" by Gavin DeGraw and performed by TJ and Anthony *"One Year, Six Months" by Yellowcard and performed by Tierney and Ether Send to Chorus: Anthony and Ether. Best Performer: Isaiah 'Top 8' *"Welcome to My Life" and "It's All Been Done" by Simple Plan and Barenaked Ladies. Performed by James, Christina, Tierney, Isaiah, TJ, Stan, Shayna and Bailey Send to Chorus: Shayna and Bailey. Best Performer: Tierney 'Top 6' *TV Themes Medley: "One Day at a Time" / "Mary Tyler Moore" / "Greatest American Hero" / "Cheers" by Various. Performed by James, Christina, Tierney, Isaiah, TJ and Stan Send to Chorus: TJ. Best Performer: Christina 'Top 5' *Songs from the 1980s Medley: "Holding Out for a Hero" / "We Belong" / "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" / "It Must Be Love" / "Jessie's Girl" / "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Various. Performed by James, Christina, Tierney, Isaiah and Stan Send to Chorus: James. Best Performer: Isaiah 'Top 4' *High School Musical Medley: "Breaking Free" / "Work This Out" / "We're All in This Together" / "You Are the Music in Me" by High School Musical 1 and 2. Performed by Christina, Tierney, Stan and Isaiah Send to Chorus: Christina. Best Performer: not announced (but Stan's name was read first) 'Top 3' *"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith and performed by Stan *"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland (Wizard of Oz) and performed by Tierney *"Live Like You Were Dying" by Tim McGraw and performed by Isaiah Send to Chorus: Isaiah. Best Performer: not announced (but Tierney's name was read first) 'Top 2' *"Just Getting Started" by High School Musical 3 and performed by Stan and Tierney Send to Chorus: Tierney. Best Performer: Stan (WINNER) Category:High School Musical Category:Television Series